


do you have any questions?

by luneist



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe, Clubbing, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ongniel, jinhwi, lapslock, lipbalms, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: just people asking each other questions.





	1. park jihoon/park woojin

**Author's Note:**

> first work, sry it is so shitty :( comments are appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin asks jihoon for some lip balm.

annoyance washed over jihoon as the skin on his lips started peeling off, his fingers going up to peel off the skin. it had been like this for the past few days, and jihoon had tried to ignore it by gulping down water. he had only found time today to step out of the dormitory and go out to the store down the street to get a lip care product.

his looked through the collection of lip care products displayed on the shelf, hand reaching out once in a few minutes to get a closer look at the product. jihoon grabbed one of the best-selling products, eyes scanning the description on the product's packaging. _"hydrates and moisturize lips for 8 hours. gives a burst of color for your lips, and adds a touch of glossiness to it."_ great, that's definitely what he needed. jihoon headed to the counter to pay, albeit he found the extra touches for his lips unpromising. 

the young boy ripped open the product's packaging once he decided to settle down in between the two members seongwu and daniel, with daniel whining about how jihoon separated the couple. jihoon's eyes rolled back, muttering about how daniel was so whiny and a complaint king. he wondered how seongwu could deal with daniel, the group's whiny member. seongwu simply stated that he sees daniel as a human embodiment of a puppy and found all his little actions cute, so he had nothing to complain.

focusing on his task, he applied the product of the lip balm over his lips. it felt smooth and easy to apply, and it even had a pleasant scent jihoon wasn't expecting. taking a look into the mirror, he found the application easy, the color acceptable and everything looked great. 

the boy decided to whip out his phone and immerse himself in his twitter feed, not taking any notice of his surroundings for the next few hours. he was scrolling through a fan's account, admiring her artworks of the wannaone members and gaping in awe at her talent. the young singer was undisturbed until he felt a dip in the leather couch beside him, and turned his head to meet his boyfriend, park woojin.

woojin and jihoon had known each other since the earlier times of produce 101, where they met when their friends introduced them to each other. and coincidentally, they chose the same team, “get ugly”. jihoon was all shy and flustered during woojin, charmed by his unique personality. samuel learned about their friendship, and got hyungseob to help them familiarise with each other. slowly, jihoon opened up to woojin and met him in the final stage of produce 101. red still crept up his cheeks after being best friends with woojin as he watched the dancer practise vigorously for the stage. before jihoon knew, feelings for woojin developed and samuel found out, spilling it to everyone in their group of friends and woojin asked jihoon out on the very same day. he couldn’t say no to woojin, could he?

so this is how they got together. jihoon a flashed a smile, warmth radiating from his heart when woojin wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaning closer. he was basking in this wonderful moment, being thankful for the fact woojin was here with him. “are you wearing lip balm?” the dancer broke jihoon’s reverie, staring intensely at the latter’s lips. jihoon nodded, earning a request from woojin. “can i borrow some?” the sparrow-like boy asked, eyes still focused on his boyfriend’s lips. jihoon flashed another bright smile and nodded, reaching to his right and grabbing the stick of lip balm. when he turned around to hand it over, he only felt a pair of warm lips on his own ones. he looked into the owner, staring into woojin’s dark orbs. said guy only pulled away as he gave jihoon a small smile. “thanks baby, i will go for dance practice now.” woojin patted jihoon’s head, leading himself out of the dorm quickly, his bag slung over his shoulder.

the familiar color red crept up jihoon’s cheeks again, and he made a mental note to himself that he would get revenge once woojin returns.


	2. kang daniel/ong seongwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which daniel is a vlogger and he loves to ask people questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! i decided to make this a chaptered fic but with different pairings. leave prompts in comments! comments and kudos are appreciated! :) hmu on twt @hwilights

vlogging.

seongwoo was surely a supportive boyfriend but he hated how his lover, kang daniel, brought his camera along with him everywhere. even to their midnight ramen dates, where the shop owner shoots worried glances to daniel, automatically making seongwoo apologise profusely to the owner. he enjoys the ramen and the apology daniel gives him later on anyways. 

daniel started to vlog, slowly expanding his own youtube channel despite having to balance the hard work of vlogging and practising for comebacks. seongwoo was scared daniel would stray away from his main career, but seeing the puppy enjoy vlogging so much, he decided to pour in all his support and love for the vlogger. the other members had cheer him on and showed him support, sometimes even forcing themselves into the frame, wanting to appear in daniel’s vlog. as long as daniel enjoyed himself, seongwoo had no objection against it.

the routine was as usual today, with daniel talking to his camera after dance practice. the vlogger had urged the dancer to be part of his vlog, but seongwoo decided to plop down on the practice room’s floor, catching some rest in between breaks. “hey guys, it’s me, god daniel, again! it’s our break now, and i decided to use this time to vlog. after all, i haven’t uploaded in a while, right? i’m so sorry, i will make it up to you peaches!” daniel flashed a radiant smile at the camera, starting off with his introduction. he walked around the practice room, filming different members at different times. “hyung, can i have some?”, “woojin, how’s your relationship with jihoon?’, “can i ask you something, sungwoon hyung?”, such questions were heard as daniel paraded around the room.

“lastly, let’s ask seongwoo a question!” daniel shouted into the camera excitedly, dropping the honorifics and earning a glare from seongwoo. the vlogger plopped down on the empty space beside the dancer, bringing the both of them into the frame. seongwoo smile at the camera, waving his hand to greet it. daniel let out a chuckle at his boyfriend’s sudden behaviour, pulling seongwoo closer to him as he pushed seongwoo’s head onto his shoulder gently. “seongwoo hyung, let me ask you a question. why did you think snow white had to be kissed in order to wake up?” the vlogger asked, free hand stroking seongwoo’s soft hair gently. seongwoo looked at the camera, shrugging his shoulders and pouting. “i don’t know, daniel. care to tell me why?”

“why don’t you close your eyes and try?”

it only took eight words for seongwoo to raise his hand and hit daniel gently on his forehead, earning him a fake whine from daniel. his cheeks flushed red, and he automatically ducked his head into the vlogger’s hoodie, hiding himself from the camera. he could hear daniel chuckling, hand still caressing his hair. “kang daniel, end this vlog right now, or else we aren’t going out for ramen.” seongwoo threatened daniel, lips curling into a sly smile when he heard the vlogger frantically ending his vlog and turning off the camera. he wished this wouldn’t happen again.

of course, his wish didn’t come true. 

daniel returned to vlogging again, asking members questions again, even flirting with some of them. seongwoo brushed it off quickly, telling himself it was just for entertainment purposes, right? he observed the way when daniel asked how long had guanlin been single, and after earning guanlin’s reply of “since birth, hyung!”, daniel immediately apologised to guanlin for making him wait so long before laughing and walking away from the younger to find his next victim. the questions were getting flirtier and unbearable for seongwoo as daniel went around asking the members. questions like “do you know what am i wearing? i’m wearing the smile you gave me”, or questions like “let’s say a car crashed into ours but no one had any injuries, do you know why i would be mad? you think it’s because our car is spoiled and we need money to fix it? no, i’m mad because the person scared my boyfriend!” made jealousy grow stealthily in seongwoo. after all, daniel was his boyfriend and it was normal for him to get jealous, right?

the dancer walked up to his boyfriend, who was currently popping some cherry tomatoes into his mouth and ranting about how much juicier and fresher they should be. “daniel, ask me a question.” seongwoo demanded, folding his arms and staring at daniel. the latter quickly swallowed down the cherry tomatoes which was being chewed in his mouth a few seconds ago. a happy smile was flashed to the camera as daniel nodded, adjusting the camera so that the couple could fit into the frame. daniel wrapped his arm around seongwoo’s shoulder, as usual. it was a habit he picked up whenever they were standing next to each other. “alright, hyung. let me ask you. between your father, your grandfather and your husband, who isn’t blood-related to you?” the vlogger shot his question, sly grin forming on his face. seongwoo raised his eyebrows. this question seemed different to the other questions daniel gave to the other members. dismissing the thought, he looked at daniel, answering, “uhm, husband?” 

the response from daniel was unexpected.

“yes, honey?” daniel looked back into seongwoo’s dark orbs, watching as the red appeared on seongwoo’s cheeks, slowly spreading to his ears and neck. he chuckled, pressing his lips against seongwoo’s cheeks before running off to prevent the older hitting him again.

“kang daniel! i’m so going to kill you!” the vlogger could hear as he ran around the dorm, with his boyfriend chasing him.

he would definitely continue vlogging, if he could make seongwoo blush everytime.


End file.
